Un crepusculo diferente
by danny uley19
Summary: Edward se encuantra dividido entre un amor del pasado, la pareja con la que estuvo por decadas lo deja por razones que el desconoce, ella perteciente al clan Cullen, asu regreso su vida junto a ella no es la misma, años despues conoce a Bella, a quien elegira a la vampira que le rompio el corazon pero sigue amando o a la humana: futuros lemmon


Dleclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer

En esta historia se presenta un Edward dividido entre dos amores a quien elegira descubranlo.

Prólogo:

Aquí estaba caminando por un pasillo, adornado hermosamente tenía un vestido hermoso, solo pude ver al final de este al hombre de mi vida, soñando que este pudiera ser mi día, lo amaba pero lo había perdido por mis decisiones, era el hombre mas increíble del mundo y me ardentía aunque lo hice por su bien ahora ya no me veían con los ojos de amor de antes, era una boda no entendía en qué momento acepte hacer esto, no quería ser su madrina no lo hacía por ella si no por el, era muy tradicionalista, y sabia que anhelaba casarse, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás pero después de este día me iría y no me volverían a ver, nunca huía, pero no puedo ver más su indiferencia me dolerá dejar de ver a mi familia, a rose la adoro pero emmet siempre la va ayudar, eso me alegraba, después estaba mi hermano Jasper, lo adoro tenernos un pasado juntos, Alice no nos llevábamos bien y eso no era un secreto después de la llegada de Bella a nuestras vidas nuestra relación era peor, después estaban mis padres Carlisle y esme ellos siempre habían estado conmigo los amaba.

Cuando termino la marcha nupcial y llego la hermosa novia, una vampira que se había ganado el corazón de un hombre que me importaba mucho, y vi los ojos de Edward viéndome fijamente lo amaba pero ya había perdido mi oportunidad, solo esperaba que fuera feliz aunque yo nunca lo vaya a ser.

Capitulo 1: inicio del fin.

Pov Shein:

Lunes otra vez la escuela ya llego un punto en el que ya me harte de vivir de esta manera, creo que buscare a Alistar y le diré que quiero ser nómada de nuevo, porque escuela y bueno lo único que me relaja es ser asistente del comandante de la policía de forks, no quise estar con Carlisle, porque ya lo había hecho por años, además que decidí que esta vez estudiaría psicología no medicina, escuche que me llamaba mi hermana rose, la adoro, con ella había empezado de manera difícil cuando se unió a la familia, pero la adoraba cuando vi ya estaba en el marco de puerta esperándome. Cuando llegue estaba esperándome todos jazz como siempre sufriendo por la abstinencia de la sangre humana lo entiendo porque yo sufrí los mismo cuando decidí dejar la dieta tradicional para volverme vegetariana, tengo un pasado interesante a la de mi hermano, después estaba Alice su esposa, con ella nadamos no me llevaba bien digamos que estaba celosa de que conociera a Jasper desde antes, después rose la doraba, ella me entendía y viceversa, éramos tan distintas, pero por alguna razón nos llevábamos muy bien éramos muy unidas, mi hermano emmet nos encantaba molestar a todo el mundo y hacer apuestas era nuestro deporte, mis padres nos querían a todos, pero era muy unida a ambos ya que había sido una de sus primeras hijas junto con Edward, el y yo si que teníamos un pasado difícil, habíamos sido pareja por varias décadas hasta hace 15 años que nos separamos, por una decisión que tome si solo hubiera actuado diferente, el ya no me amaba como antes, solo había rabia a pesar de que hablamos las cosas no me perdono así que lo nuestro era historia, después fui interrumpida en mis divagaciones, cuando voltee vi la cara de todos me veían con cara de que me apresurara. Además de la cara de el vampiro que todavía amaba viéndome fijamente, ups creo que había leído mi mente.

Hermanita ya estas lista,- me dijo emmet sonriendo.

Ya perdón, me perdí por un momento,- les dije a mis hermanos.

Hey Rose ya esta lista mi moto,- le pregunte.

No, pero prometo ponerme lista mas tarde y así, dejar todo listo, ahorita vámonos todos,-no quería irme con ellos, y no era por otra razón, solo que ir en cualquier auto con Edward me traía recuerdos, que eran dolorosos.

Ya vámonos no quiero llegar tarde,- dijo Alice, cuando llegamos al automóvil mis hermanos junto con sus parejas se sentaron atrás y yo en el copiloto con mi hermano, el viaje fue en silencio excepto por emmet, llegamos al instituto y se me cayó una pulsera, cuando me agache para tomarla, y alce la cabeza mis hermanos ya no estaban cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a mi verdadero y único amor extendiéndome la mano.

Vamos o piensas quedarte siempre en este lugar,- y me regalo una sonrisa hermosa que sabía que me derretía pero no por la sonrisa era por esos labios que.

No hagas esto lo haces mas difícil,- asentí sabia que se refería que la convivencia entre nosotros era cada vez más complicada.

Perdón es solo que por estas fechas fue cuando nos conocimos, solo recordaba, prometo bloquear mi mente,- el me vio con dulzura hace tiempo que no hacia eso.

Te entiendo también para mi es difícil, solo que tu controlas mejor tu don,- es cierto el y yo teníamos el mismos don solo que el veía lo que la persona pensaba en ese momento, pero el mío era diferente, yo veía todos los recuerdos de quien deseara y podía manipularlos, borrarlos y hacer lo que me diera la gana, además que podía bloquear mi mente para no ser leída o bloquear la de los demás.

Bueno vámonos a clases,- le dije con falso entusiasmo, solo teníamos una clase juntos y era la de después del almuerzo de hecho la compartía con Alice y Edward, el me acompaño a mi salón y se fue, enserio que las cosas era complicadas. Llago la hora del almuerzo y había escuchado hablar mucho de la llegada de la hija del Charlie mi jefe así que debía buscarla para presentarme el jefe me dijo muchas veces que su hija regresaría después de muchos años de vivir con su mama estaba feliz hasta un día lo acompañe a comprar cosas para el cuarto de su hija, era divertido ver a un hombre tan serio feliz y sonriendo todo el tiempo, en fin eso haría más tarde cuando llegue, a la cafetería vi que mis hermanos ya habían entrado, cuando iba a abrir la puerta una mano la abrió por mi era Edward siempre tan caballeroso, entre y el detrás de mí cuando íbamos avanzando escuchamos pensamiento terribles, siempre hablaban de nosotros diciendo que éramos pareja, pero cuando escuche que decían,- _ahora que va a ser esa cullen ahora que la hija del jefe llego donde serán sus encuentros_,- cuando escuche eso Edward me tomo de la cintura sabia que lo que quería era arrancarle la cabeza esa estúpida de Jessica. Nos sentamos en la mesa.

Ya saben de la nueva celebridad,- dijo Emmett,- parece que es tu hijastra,- solo lo fulmine con la mirada y Edward seguía con su mano en mi cintura aunque no era necesario me encantaba su tacto.

Ya cállate hermanito,- le dije con una sonrisa diabólica.

No te atrevas a planear algo,- dijo sabía que si planeaba algo iba a ser feo para él,- rose defiéndeme, cuando me ve así es porque la voy a pasar mal.

Ya no te quejes no le hagas comentarios molestos si no deseas que te pase algo,- le dijo mi hermana rubia preferida,- y tu Shein si planeas algo que no sea en la recamara, porque la ultima vez arruinaste mi ropa,- es cierto la ultima broma salió mal y las cosas de rose se vieron perjudicadas.

Ya vámonos a clase,- dijo Alice entusiasmada, raro ya que biología era su clase más odiada, asentimos y nos fuimos no pude evitar notar que Edward iba muy cerca de mi hacia tanto que no lo hacía. Entramos y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares habituales, Alice sola y Edward y yo en una mesa, nos sentamos y entro una chica que no conocía supongo que era isabella, se sentó con Alice y ella inmediatamente se presento, vi como Edward se ponía rígido y dejo de respirar, le tome la mano para saber que le ocurría el sabía que era la señal para comunicarnos entre nosotros.

_Que ocurre,- le pregunte mentalmente._

_Es solo que huele demasiado bien,- me contesto._

_Tu puedes resistir solo contrólate,- le asegure confiaba en el._

_Gracias por la confianza pero no creo resistir, ayúdame,- me suplico._

_Por supuesto_,- lo solté y me recargue en el hombro de mi querido hermano, para que el profesor creyera que estaba enferma.

Se encuentra bien señorita Cullen,- me pregunto el profesor.

No está muy enferma, puedo llevarla a la enfermería,- dijo Edward.

Si llévala, espero se mejore,- me dijo sinceramente.

Vamos,- me tomo de la cintura y me evo directamente al volvo por suerte este día saldríamos antes y ya no nos podíamos ir a nuestras casas. Después de 20 min salieron los alumnos e iban llegando mis hermanos y a lo lejos vi a Alice con Bella, la fulmine con la mirada pero no le importo, vi de reojo a Edward con cara de preocupación.

Hola enfermita ya estas mejor,- me dijo Jazz.

Si solo fue una enfermedad de 5 minutos,- conteste divertida.

Que hace Alice con esa,- dijo rose a lo que yo respondí abrazándola, pero resulto difícil ya que Edward no me soltaba, después vi como llegaba con Isabella.

Hola buena tu actuación,- me dijo,- hasta me la creí,- me dijo con ese tono frio que siempre usaba para hablarme.

Si solo necesitaba salir,- le dije.

Bueno les voy a presentar a mi nueva amiga, ella es bella, ellos son mis hermanos, Emmett y Rose, Jazz mi novio, Shein y Edward, cuando nombro al último sus ojos brillaron, ya se sentía atraída por él, no me sorprendía , lo que si era que Edward la miraba de la misma manera, y pensé no puede ser le gusta me sentí a morir, porque a pesar de todo deseaba su felicidad, pero no soportaba verlo con otra.

Pov Bella:

Cuando mi papa me dijo que tenía una asistente, me imagine a una persona mayor pero cuando me dijo que era una estudiante me sorprendí quien quisiera estar la mitad de la tarde en una oficina, cuando llegue al instituto hice amigos rápidamente, las clases pasaron rápido, cuando llegue a la hora del almuerzo no pude evitar notar a 4 personas hermosas, me dijeron que eran los cullen hijos adoptivos del doctor cullen, pero después las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a otras dos personas demasiado hermosas, ella era pelirroja escultural, llevaba una gabardina como si fuera un vestido con unas hermosas botas de taco alto pero él me dejo sin aliento, tenía el cabellos cobrizos era muy guapo.

Son los otros dos cullen, ella es Shein, y el Edward,- me dijo una chica llamada Jessica.

Son hermanos,- le pregunte.

- No ella es sobrina de sangre de la esposa del doctor cullen como los rubios son sobrinos del doctor, los demás son adoptados, pero como sabes quién es ella si es la asistente de tu padre,- cuando dijo eso me sorprendí era muy joven, después escuche que murmuro Jessica algo de si son pareja, cuando dijo eso vi como Edward sostenía de la cintura a su acompañante y cuando vi eso me di cuenta que eran pareja a eso se refería mi compañera, cuando termino el almuerzo, fui a mi clase, cuando entre vi a los cullen o a tres de ellos, me senté junto a una chica que parecía haber tomado mucha cafeína, se presento y chalábamos cuando vimos que se desmoronaba la pelirroja sobre su compañero y salían del salón argumentando enfermedad, después Alice me dijo que no me preocupara que a su hermana no le gustaba la clase y que siempre hacia lo mismo para librarse de estas, cuando salimos nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos y me los presento, pero quien me cautivo fue Edward, sentía nervios solo de verlo no sabía porque pero lo seguro es que me gustaba mucho este chico.

Pov Edward:

Hace tiempo que me siento solo, Shein y yo habíamos tenido nuestra historia, habíamos estado enamorados, bueno yo aun lo estaba, pero ella se fue sin dar explicaciones rompiendo nuestro compromiso y nuestro amor, se fue por años y cuando regreso intento explicarme las cosas, tenía 2 años de nuestro reencuentro pero las cosas no eran iguales, la extrañaba nuestras platicas pero a la vez me dolía verla y recordad que había jugado conmigo, me sentía extraño a su lado.

Después Alice nos presenta a su amiga, después de un día de escuela, pero por alguna extraña razón, me siento atraído hacia ella, no se si sea solo porque su sangre me es apetitosa, porque no puedo leer sus pensamientos, pero me da curiosidad conocerla así que ya tome mi decisión conocería más de cerca a bella swan

Esta es una historia diferente, vemos aun Edward que ya lo cautivo bella, también a el con una relación pasada, con su hermana pero al parecer esta historia nunca llego del todo a su fin, espero les haya gustado, y no haberlos enredado poco a poco a lo largo de la historia se conocerá como es que Shein conoció a los cullen, a que ella lleva mucho tiempo con Carlisle y fue la primera integrante de la familia llego antes que Edward, solo que ella ya tenia algún tiempo como vampiro, cual será su pasado con Jasper, debemos descubrirlo.

Aclaracion esta historia se encuantra publicada en otra pagina llamada Potterfics asi que no es plagio yo soy la autora

Danny Uley


End file.
